Anime & BJs
by BeccaMuse9
Summary: Continuation of 'It's You'. But this has actual smut in it. You don't have to read that story first, but you can. MarinetteXAdrien


**(A/N): Here's some smut yo. Not that it matters, but they're watching Blue Exorcist. Because that's what I was watching.**

 **Also if anyone has any prompts or requests, just send them over.**

* * *

Marinette smiled softly, curling up a little closer to Adrien on her chaise. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between the television and her new boyfriend, making her unable to concentrate on the anime they were watching. Just when she thought she had a handle on the plot, the curvature of his lips or the emerald sparkle of his eyes would distract her and she'd be back at square one.

It had been almost a week since Chat Noir had stepped through her window and dried her tears. She'd poured her feelings out to him and, after he'd confessed his own devotion to Ladybug, she'd kissed him. And he'd kissed her back.

A blush crept up her pale cheeks. They'd made out. She had taken her shirt off. And… she might have been more into their kissing than she'd let on. The blush darkened. Way more, judging by the state of her panties upon his departure. But after that night, when they'd finally discovered each other's identities, there had been nothing. Since that their relationship was official, Marinette couldn't get more than a peck on the cheek.

But now they were back in the room where it happened, cuddling on the chaise where it happened, and Marinette wasn't sure she could contain herself. Shifting her gaze back over to her long-time crush, she swallowed and gnawed at her lip nervously. How was she supposed to make the first move? She'd done it last time, but that was with Chat. This was Adrien. Super-fucking-model Adrien. Then again, they'd done more than just kiss last time. She had to make her move. Now.

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on his bicep as she cuddled close. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and, though perhaps it was her imagination, she thought she heard his breath hitch in his throat. Glancing up at him, she smiled. That pink dusting on his cheeks was definitely not just her imagination. The warmth radiated from the exposed skin of his neck, daring her to inch closer. She licked her lips and leaned in.

The ending theme of their anime played and Adrien jumped up, fumbling for his cellphone. "Hah! Look at the time. I…" He composed himself. "I should go…"

Left in an awkward position on the chaise, Marinette pouted as he began to move away and reached out to catch his wrist. Adrien froze, looking down at her hand in confusion. Their eyes met, green on blue. Her heart pounded in her head as Marinette inhaled shakily. "You don't have to go."

Adrien swallowed, obviously tying to exhibit restraint as his face flushed to the tips of his ears. "I-I.." He broke their gaze and her grasp on his wrist, "No, I should…"

Desperate to keep him from leaving, Marinette hooked her thumbs through his belt loops and pulled him closer. "Stay."

Adrien eye's widened as her chin scraped his zipper, his hands frozen in the air as if he were afraid to touch her. "Hey."

A smirk played across her lips as she gazed up at him through her thick eyelashes. "Hey…" Feeling him getting hard in his pants, she giggled to herself and directed her attention to his crouch. Scooting to sit on the edge of the chaise cushion, Marinette let her fingers glide up to hem of his shirt. A small shudder ran through Adrien, who had to grit his teeth to keep silent. Curious about his reaction, she caressed the skin just under the band of his underwear before her hands came to a rest on the button of his jeans. Marinette hesitated, testing the waters, before undoing the button and reaching for his zipper.

A hand came down to stop her. She looked up. Adrien was breathing hard and stammering over his words. "You don't—"

Marinette cut him off by leaning forward and kissing his hipbone. He inhaled sharply, his hand shaking as he let go of her wrist. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Marinette hummed quietly as she pressed another kiss into his skin. Then another and another. She kissed her way across his waist until she reached his zipper. Summoning her courage, she closed her eyes and let her tongue slip from her mouth for a moment.

A gasp escaped Adrien as his hand came to rest tentatively on her head. Smiling as she felt him shudder, Marinette let her tongue roam his skin, fascinated by softness. She licked and sucked gently until she heard Adrien panting for breath. Looking up at him with a smirk, Marinette pulled his zipper down slowly, relishing each inch of his boxer briefs it revealed.

Marinette grinned as she took hold of his clothed length. When she touched him, a low groan left Adrien as he ran his fingers through her hair. She squeezed him through the boxers and felt it twitch. Taking a deep breath, she hooked her fingers under the band of his shorts. His length twitched again as it sprung free of boxers.

Of course she knew what it was supposed to look like. She'd seen them online and everything. But it was hard to imagine what it would look like until it was right there an inch from her face. Afraid that if she hesitated anymore she'd lose her nerve, Marinette leaned closer and cautiously licked the tip. The noise that came from Adrien this time could only be described as a low whine. A shot of adrenaline pulsed through his core, causing his skin to tingle and his eyes to shut tightly. Her tongue swirled around the head as she investigated the amazingly warm skin. Adrien gasped, whining as his fingers wound their way into her sweet-smelling hair.

Marinette licked up the shaft, marveling in the clean taste, before taking the head in her mouth and sucking gently. When she heard another soft moan, she smiled around him and glanced up at her boyfriend. Eyes closed, with eyebrows knit together, and his cheeks a bright pink. The face was too cute for Marinette to handle and she giggled a little, causing a vibration through his dick that made his eyes snap open.

When their eyes met, a sudden rush of warmth flooded through Marinette. Something inside her chest stirred as she watched him pant for breath, his emerald eyes glazed over with lust. He opened his mouth to say something, but when her warm breath his twitching length, the words came out muttered and unintelligible.

"What was that, sweet boy?" She cooed, gazing up at him in fascination. That adorable pink blush was still splashed across his cheeks.

Trying gather his thoughts, Adrien licked his lips before breathing out, "Feels like…" But once again his words failed him as Marinette sucked along the underside of his dick. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, worse that any akuma had done, and his Ladybug licked and sucked until he was left gasping.

"I'm sorry, Kitty," Marinette purred, smirking as she stroked his cock. "I didn't quite catch that."

It was surprisingly difficult to catch his breath again when Marinette's dainty, skilled fingers were pumping up and down his shaft in a way his could never replicate. How long had he been watching Ladybug twirl that yo-yo around and wondering what she could do to him? The answer was everything.

"Feels… so amazing…"

Those moaned words made Marinette shudder. Her face felt warm and her breath was a bit ragged. But now she was more determined than ever. She pressed a wet kiss to his tip, abandoning her efforts to stroke him at a steady pace, and inhaled deeply before attempting to take all of him in her mouth at once. When the head of his dick hit the back of her throat, Adrien let out a sharp gasp and lifted his hands off her head in a sort of panic. After a moment, she gagged a bit and pulled away to cough.

"Y-You…" Adrien was determined not to be cut off this time, "don't have to…" He breathed deeply, trying not to look like he was panting. "Really, it's okay." He was trying to be a gentleman, but the husk in his voice betrayed him.

"Don't have to what?" She replied coyly before sucking on him once again.

Adrien felt a tingling all the way to his fingertips. "I… I-I.." He gritted his teeth as a groan escaped him.

Smiling as her boyfriend become incoherent again, Marinette giggled, "Aw, what's a-matter? _Chat_ got your tongue?" She stuck out her tongue playfully, expecting Adrien to respond with an even worse pun.

When he finally met her gaze, those eyes, no longer hesitant, were clouded over in lust. Adrien murmured softly, still trying to catch his breath, "You're incredible, Mari." He smiled, moving a hand to caress her cheek with his thumb.

Her heart fluttered.

"Incroyable."

Her breath hitched in her throat. She reached up to touch his fingers, feeling them trace along her jaw as she began to suck on the head of his dick again. Listening to the somewhat stifled noises her boyfriend was making, Marinette bobbed her way down his shaft until she couldn't take anymore.

Adrien let out a strangled groan, his clipped nails raking lightly across her scalp as he wove his fingers into her hair tighter. Feeling the eager tugging at her short locks, Marinette sucked and bobbed her head slowly, enjoying his twitching length filling her mouth as far it would go. It was so warm and wet, even when she pulled away. Her head bobbed faster as she breathed through her nose and hummed to feel the vibrations around his dick in her mouth.

When she felt his grip tightening in her hair, she looked up at see him panting with a bead of sweat forming on his flushed brow. Struggling to stand, Adrien puffing out warm breathes as his knees wobbled. A groan ripped out of his throat and he lost control, letting his hips buck into her mouth.

Marinette gagged, letting out a noise of surprise. Not bothering to address his stammered apology, she swirled her tongue around the head and sucked as she began to stroke up and down the length of his shaft. The apology turned into a rattling groan as one of Adrien's hands slipped down to cup the back of her head. Smiling around him and with the soft pressure of his hand to encourage her, Marinette began to suck down his shaft once more.

Adrien's fingers knotted into her hair as the hot, wet of tongue spread throughout his body. That familiar feeling was starting to grow in the pit of his stomach. It was red hot, boiling to his core as he gasped for breath. A urgent whine escaped Adrien her mouth brought him closer to the edge. His hands fell from her head to her shoulder, desperate to push her away. But Marinette was insistent, yanking him even closer by the fly of his jeans, she sucked harder before bobbing her head a few times.

"Ah, Mari!"

Something warm spurted into her mouth, choking her and making her pull away. It was bitter when it hit that back of her throat and she spit it out on the cushion next to her. Marinette made a face before glancing back up at Adrien. His cheeks were bright red with afterglow as he gazed back down at her with absolute adoration in his eyes.

A sweet smile spread across her lips. "Can you stay then?"


End file.
